¡¡¡QUÉ! ¿TENGO UNA HIJA?
by kokoro no tsuki-edca
Summary: Todo iba bien el la vida de Roy Mustang, hasta que un "angelito" llego a voltear su mundo de cabeza. ¿Podrá Mustang hacerse cargo de una pequeña que dice ser su hija?
1. Capítulo 1: ¿quién eres tú? Parte 1

¡Hola a todos por aquí! tal vez hayan escuchado y/o leído esta historia, una historia abandonada y que sinceramente es mi favorita así que me dije "súbela otra vez, no seas floja" y aquí estoy, retomando no solo este hermoso fic, sino que también retmando esta página y mi vida de escritora que abandone varios años. Pero considere injusto mantener esta historia en la sombra, una historia que he estado imaginando y escribiendo durante más de 5 años y de la que debo aclarar no he avanzado mucho jajaja pero si más que en otras tantas que tengo.

Esta dividida en 2 partes y su verdadero nombre (del conjunto) se llama "Lágrimas de Lys" en honor del libro "A Game of Thrones" del fabuloso escritor George R. R. Martin. La primera parte es "Caramelo" y la segunda "Veneno" y sí, pensé en subirla con su nombre oficial, pero me arrepentí porque "¡QUÉ! ¿TENGO UNA HIJA?" fue su primer nombre y le tengo un gran cariño, además de que es más atractivo como título.

En fin, espero disfruten de la historia y si veo que va avanzando bien, subiré la segunda parte de forma simultanea a esta :D

La mayoría de los personajes presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen, así como el universo Fullmetalero son creación de nuestra querida Hiromu Arakawa; todos los demás han salido de esta mente revuelta, sobre todo mi querida niña Mimust (luego sabrán porque Mimust) que es y siempre será mi personaje inventado favorito (junto con Edelyn... pero esa es otra historia)

* * *

**¡QUÉ! ¿TENGO UNA HIJA?**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quién eres tú?**

Ya había amanecido, el famoso Alquimista de la Llama se levantó un poco perezoso, se estiro mientras volteaba a ver a la 'mujer de esa noche', tenía un bien formado cuerpo, cabello largo y castaño… ella era linda pero demasiado empalagosa.

Bostezó mientras se dirigía al baño, abrió la llave para que una agua tibia brotara, se quito su ropa y se coloco debajo de la regadera, empezó a pensar mientras el líquido semi-caliente recorría su espalda… era la mujer de esa noche, era la mujer en turno, luego iría a su oficina y al regresar lo haría solo o en compañía… el día era tan impredecible. De pronto sintió una sensación de desconsuelo, soledad para ser más precisos, sonrió un poco mientras abría unos ojos que mostraban cierta tristeza, ese gesto era inusual en él… ¿Qué más daba? La vida era una y había que vivirla al máximo aunque después de un tiempo despertarás y te encontraras completamente solo… después de todo siempre había sido así, sin una familia que te esperara, sin una familia a la cual proteger, solo existían él, sus sueños y sus subordinados y para su vida eran lo más importante, pero en esta ocasión se sentía diferente, el sentimiento solitario se mostraba más doloroso, más fuerte, como una puñalada en el pecho; reclino su frente en la pared del baño mientras nuevamente cerraba sus ojos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando finalmente se decidió a salir, una bata blanca cubría su cuerpo mojado, las gotas de agua aún resbalaban de su cabellera oscura, la 'chica' se encontraba ya vestida y lista para dejarlo, le sonrió y como respuesta ella lo beso para luego ser acompañada a la puerta, coqueteo un pequeño rato y finalmente cerró la puerta mientras una mueca de fastidio se reflejaba en su pálido rostro, miró el reloj, aún faltaba un par de horas para que empezará su horario laboral… y no pensaba llegar temprano, no sería Roy Mustang si lo hiciera, sonrió pícaramente mientras pensaba esto.

Se preparo un poco de café después de vestirse, le quedaba media hora… se reclino en el respaldo de la silla pensando en mil excusas ridículas y divertidas para contárselas a su Teniente y así poder librarse del seguro sermón y el regaño de esta por llegar tarde, aunque sabía de sobra que nunca aprendería. Lo disfrutaba, realmente lo disfrutaba, era la única parte del día que realmente le gustaba: estar con su escolta personal.

Escucho unos leves toquidos en la puerta, realmente muy suaves, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió tomando su café, a los pocos minutos esos golpecitos se volvieron más fuertes, eso le hizo molestarse pero tampoco le dio importancia seguramente sería un animal hambriento que quería comer o algo así, poco después volvieron a sonar esos molestos "ruiditos", completamente irritado se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

"Disculpe Señor, ha llegado un telegrama para usted" dijo un oficial del Cuartel Central, un poco extrañado Mustang recibió el sobre, rara vez llegaban notificaciones a su casa, tras cerrar la puerta regreso a su antigua posición abriendo el sobre lentamente hasta encontrar una noticia que lo dejo sin aliento.

.::°°::.

Jean Havoc estaba molesto, el Comandante siempre lo estaba fastidiando, siempre le quitaba sus citas, sus prospectos, con una sonrisita de él y ellas iban a su pies, hace años que no lograba mantener una relación de más de 3 semanas con una mujer… era de suponer que aunque admirará a Mustang, también sentía odiarlo profundamente. Faltaba poco la hora de entrada, tomo su chaqueta no era necesario un abrigo el día anunciaba un día soleado y salió rogando, esperando que su 'Jefe' aún no llegará. Estefanía una chica de hermoso cabello largo y castaño a la que hace apenas un par de días cortejaba y que al parecer estaba correspondiendo a sus atenciones, había salida la noche anterior de brazo del comandante y no deseaba imaginarse en que quedo esa larga noche, aunque de sobra sabía la respuesta.

La rabia, los celos y el desprecio por su superior lo tentaban a darle un golpe en la cara pero tenía que tragarse su orgullo, podía ser reprendido por su osadía y por el momento eso no le convenía, a ninguno de los dos, Mustang tenía sueños muy nobles y metas admirables aunque en lo personal era un ser detestable, chica que veía, chica que le quitaba y eso llegaba a ser desquiciante. Por el momento debía calmarse, era lo único que podía hacer, quizá algún día se vengaría de todo lo que le hacía el 'Héroe de la guerra civil de Ishbal'.

.::°°::.

Roy llegó temprano a la oficina, como muy pocas veces lo hacía, Riza había sido solicitada desde muy temprano para realizar una inspección por la ciudad y esas inspecciones duraban casi todo el día, así que no tenía que preocuparse mucho por el trabajo, aunque el telegrama lo había dejado confundido.

El trabajo en el escritorio lo esperaba, Riza siempre atenta a los deberes, tomo el primer documento y empezó a leerlo cuidadosamente, no tenía nada más que hacer y un poco de trabajo no lo dañaría.

.::°°::.

Havoc llegó poco después de Mustang y para su suerte no lo encontró en el camino, se dirigía calmadamente a su lugar de trabajo pero una hermosa mujer lo detuvo

"Sargento qué bueno que lo veo" saludo Lizet la chica de recepción, sonrojado por el saludo repentino se rasco la cabeza "sabe, tengo que salir urgentemente solo un momento ¿podría quedarse en mi puesto mientras vuelvo? No será mucho lo prometo" dijo ella suplicante y Jean accedió sin discutir.

¿Por qué las chicas no lo amaban? Si era un amor, incluso se había quedado en la recepción para cubrir a 'Lizet' pero al parecer ese 'no me tardo' iba a durar bastante. Subió los pies al escritorio sin preocupación, los altos mandos estaban en la caso del Fürher, la situación en la ciudad era bastante pacífica y dudaba que alguien se atreviera a atacar el cuartel, sobre todo a sabiendas de la fama de su jefe, quizá por eso en ese día todos hacían lo que querían.

Leía el periódico sin mucha gracia, pensando más que nada en el momento de irse a su puesto, fue entonces que escucho una vocecita que no venía de su cabeza y bajando el periódico hecho un pequeño vistazo pero al no encontrar nada, volvió a su actividad. Un grito le hizo bajar los pies y el artefacto para asomarse detrás del escritorio, ¿cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una pequeña niña d años parada con un coqueto vestido color azul cielo y un par de coletas como peinado, que sostenía entre sus manos una mochilita en forma de cabeza de conejo; tan tierna que podía derretir a un bloque de hielo?

"Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye" dijo ella repetidamente hasta que sintió que el aire faltaba en sus pulmones

Jean se levanto para ir hasta donde estaba la pequeña "¿Cómo entraste aquí?" pregunto sin saber cómo pudo pasar desapercibida ante los guardias

"Sargento, quisiera hablar con el Comandante Mustang" dijo un hombre mayor que al parecer acompañaba a la pequeña

"lo siento, pero sin una orden, no puede ver al Comandante Mustang" dijo Jean con seriedad

"Es importante" reitero el hombre preocupado

"lo siento, son las normas y no puedo hacer excepciones" mantuvo su posición ante la oculta suplica del hombre, no estaba en sus manos darle el paso, eran órdenes superiores y no era alguien de alto mando para contradecirlas

"entiendo" dijo el hombre cabizbajo "¿y si le digo que pasa, podrá usted darle el recado?" al parecer no se iba a ir tan fácilmente

"está bien" accedió, parecía inofensivo y dudaba que pudiera colocar una bomba en el cuartel

Después de que aquel hombre le contará la situación, Jean quedo tan frío como el hielo "yo le diré todo" alcanzó a decir antes que el Señor se retirará. Vio entonces a la pequeña sentada muy tranquilamente en una silla "espera un momento" le dijo antes de tomar el teléfono

"Señor" llamo a la línea personal del Comandante Mustang

"¿Havoc?" sorprendido Roy contesto el teléfono el cual pertenecía a la extensión de la recepción, la voz de su subordinado era inconfundible

"si soy yo… es que…"

"¿y Lizet?" interrumpió el Alquimista poniendo nerviosismo en su subordinado

"ella…" tartamudeó resoplando poco después

"entiendo… te ha chantajeado, ¿verdad?" eso fue como una patada en el hígado

"no es eso… sabe… aquí hay una linda 'chica' que desea verlo" dijo mientras miraba a la pequeña seguramente Roy se llevaría la 'sorpresita' de su vida

"¿en serio? Que tan linda" el tono de voz cambio notablemente a uno un tanto meloso

"yo diría que mucho más de lo que se imagina" sin apartar la mirada sonrió

"hazla pasar de inmediato" la tonada se normalizó

Jean colgó el teléfono y tras pensarlo unos momentos le dio la mano a la pequeña, la cual rechazó la atención caminando sola abrazando su única pertenencia, Havoc suspiró. Estaba realmente confundido.

"Entra ahí" le ordeno a la pequeña, mientras él se mantenía afuera de la oficina esperando la reacción de su superior, eso era algo que no debía perderse.

Con una rutina bien preparada de coqueteo Roy intento hacerse el interesante, si Jean había dicho que era muy linda, era porque era verdad, Havoc tenía buenos gustos. Giro su silla en dirección de la ventana con la intención de cuestionar a la 'chica' sin verla, para después darle la mejor mirada y la más seductora sonrisa de su repertorio.

"Dime, linda… ¿qué te trae por aquí? Una joven tan hermosa no debería caminar sola por central porque podrían robarse…" no termino la frase porque cuando giro la silla vio a una niña parada, mirándolo fijamente, por alguna extraña razón sintió nervios "¡HAVOC!" grito a los 4 vientos, su subordinado fue inmediatamente

"¿Qué significa esto?" notablemente molesto le lanzó una mirada fulminante al sargento frente a él

"Le dije que una 'linda chica' lo estaba buscando" con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en el rostro retó a su Comandante

"debiste ser más específico" tranquilizó la voz, gritar no era lo mejor, podía notar en el rostro de la niña un poco de temor

"lo siento… creí que con eso era claro" se podía percibir desprecio en sus palabras

"y ¿qué hace ella aquí?" ignorando el hecho de que su sargento se encontraba molesto, retomo su atención a esa 'personita' mirándola fijamente

"mmm quizá usted lo sepa mejor que nadie" cruzó los brazos

"¿yo? Por qué debería saber algo como eso" dijo Roy arqueando una ceja ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber porque una niña estaba en su oficina?

Jean no dijo nada más y azotando la puerta salió diciendo a regañadientes 'idiota', por su parte Mustang se veía perturbado, la cita con 'esa chica' no era un motivo suficiente para despertar la ira de su subordinado ¿o sí?, dio un largo suspiro y con toda la intención del mundo se dirigió a la pequeña, con ánimo de interrogarla pero no logro hacerlo, sus ojos lo ponían nervioso, esos ojos muy azules y encantadores. No pudo articular palabra alguna por lo que resolvió regresar a sus labores aunque la presencia de la pequeña lo incomodaba, solo estaba ahí, sentada con la mirada baja sin hacer o decir nada.

Pasaron un par de horas en ese sepulcral silencio, no había avanzado nada en cuanto al papeleo solo jugaba con la pluma y veía de reojo a la pequeña que seguía en la misma posición, sintió un poco de lastima seguramente no había comido y sería un desalmado si no le ofreciera algo 'solo tiene 8 años' dijo para sí mismo. Se levanto de su silla caminando lentamente hasta llegar con la niña se aclaro la garganta para captar la atención de esta pero en cuanto sus 'ojitos' lo observaron se sintió cohibido ¿Por qué era tan difícil con ella si esas palabras las había utilizado miles de veces?

"oye… ¿ya comiste?" le pregunto sin tomar en cuenta lo seca de la pregunta, ella solo negó con la cabeza "vamos, te compraré algo" le tendió la mano y ella sonriente la tomo.

Era extraña la sensación, su mano apresada por una más pequeña presentía que se había enrojecido un poco al sentir su rostro caliente así que bajo la mirada. El comedor estaba vacío escogió una mesa y sentó a la niña mientras el pedía algo deseaba que alguno de sus subordinados apareciera para que le dijeran quien era la pequeña.

Un almuerzo ligero y un vaso de leche fue le llevo. Lentamente tomo la cuchara intentando partir un pedazo de carne de pollo, sin mucho éxito, Roy por su lado quiso hacerse el desentendido con el sufrimiento de su acompañante, pero se rindió y tomando el cuchillo y tenedor partió un poco de la comida, para sorpresa de Mustang ella abrió la boca, como si intentará que él le diera de comer se puso nervioso pero decidió acceder a la silenciosa petición, fue entonces que su corazón dio un vuelco. Y misteriosamente siguió repitiendo esa operación durante el tiempo que duro el almuerzo y sin percatarse, estaba sonriendo como hace años no lo hacía; esa niña le recordaba a alguien aunque no sabía con exactitud a quien.


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿quién eres tú? Parte 2

Lo siento! hubo un error con el segundo capítulo y a penas me di cuenta D: es que tengo dos versiones de la historia y las estoy uniendo y no me percate de que había subido la parte que no estaba editada! pero sí les dejo la segunda parte de la historia, espero les guste :D

La mayoría de los personajes aquí presentados, así como el universo fullmetalero no son míos, son creación de nuestra querida Arakawa, sólo los pedí prestados. Los demás son creación de mi retorcida mente.

* * *

**CAPITULO II "¿Quién eres tú?" (Parte 2)**

Emprendió el camino de regreso a la oficina, de mano de la niña pero llevaban la mitad del recorrido cuando ella de pronto se detuvo, Mustang volteo a verla pero se sorprendió cuando ella le tendió las manos con ademán de que la cargará, él sonrió nervioso; quiso ignorarla y seguir caminando pero su cuerpo no respondió a su petición "y ahora ¿qué hago?" se preguntó sintiendo una opresión en su estómago, la insistencia de la pequeña no le dejo otro remedio que levantarla y cargarla el resto del camino; matar a Havoc, si eso haría cuando lo encontrará lo había dejado con un gran problema y lo peor de todo no sabía el porqué estaba la niña ahí con él.

"¡Qué onda Roy!" escucho a penas entro en su oficina, ese grito casi le hizo perder el equilibrio

"Hughes, te he dicho que no entres sin mi permiso a mi oficina" dijo sin percatarse de que su amigo lo miraba perturbado

"y ¿quién es ella?" señalo a la niña quien estaba muy cómodamente abrazando a Roy, un suspiro del Comandante

"si tan solo lo supiera, Havoc vino y la dejo sin decirme algo, solo que me estaba buscando, lo único que sé es que parecía bastante molesto" contesto con resignación

"¿Por qué te dejo una niña? Y si es…" especuló un poco mirando agudamente el rostro de la pequeña

"si es que" la sentó en el sillón de su oficina

"¿tu hija?" arqueó una ceja aun dudando de su hipótesis, sintió poco después como Roy lo jalaba hacía la ventana

"¿mi qué? No seas estúpido yo no tengo hijos y si los tuviera lo sabría, además ¿con quién la tendría? Se cuidarme ¿lo sabías? No soy tan irresponsable, puedo ser todo lo que quieras pero sé dónde y cuándo, así que no saques conclusiones apresuradas" dijo lo más bajo que pudo y moviendo los brazos con desesperación

"bueno yo lo decía… no te exaltes tanto te puede dar bilis" entrecerró lo ojos por la reacción exagerada de su amigo "solo lo decía por el cabello oscuro, eso es todo, es igualito al tuyo"

"Hughes, miles de personas tienen el cabello oscuro, no todo niño que veas con mi color de cabello es mi hijo"

"ya, mejor sal de dudas y pregúntale"

"mejor hazlo tú, tu eres el que trabaja en el aérea de investigación así que anda" lo empujo hasta donde estaba la niña, Maes solo suspiro

"está bien, cobarde" se hincó para quedar a su altura y empezó el interrogatorio "hola, yo soy Maes Hughes y ¿cuál es tu nombre?" ella no dijo nada solo lo miraba fijamente "¿de dónde eres? ¿Por qué buscabas a Roy?" nuevamente silencio "bien esto no funciona…"se levantó derrotado

"¿y ahora?"

"inténtalo tú"

"¿yo? Porque"

"tú eres el interesado"

Mustang se hinco dónde estaba la niña la miró, luego miró a Hughes, bajo la mirada y tomo aire "si no te hizo caso a ti ¿Por qué me habría de hacer caso a mí?" dijo y acto seguido se levantó

"cobarde" volvió a repetir Maes cruzando los brazos "Suerte" menciono al caminar hacia la salida

"oye ¿me piensas dejar solo?"

"yo ya no puedo hacer nada… y no quieres ayudar así que no me necesitas" y salió cerrando la puerta suavemente

Roy solo lo miró con enojo ¿cómo podía dejarlo solo ahora que no sabía que pasaba? pensó en salir a buscar a Havoc, pero aún había un buen papeleo y necesitaba terminarlo sino Riza lo iba a matar. Además encontrarlo sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar, el cuartel estaba prácticamente solo en el área de oficinas y por lo que resolvió quedarse.

El día era aburrido, hacia un poco de calor y la pila de papeles parecía no tener fin, bueno viendo el lado amable, la niña no era escandalosa como los demás niños que había visto, solo dibujaba en unas hojas que él le había dado con unas crayolas que guardaba en su curiosa 'mochilita', y parecía muy entretenida con su actividad. Por un momento quedo confundido con la imagen que se le presentaba, dejo el bolígrafo a un lado y puso el dorso de su mano en su mentón con gesto aburrido y se dedicó solo a observar cada movimiento de la pequeña. Era extraño que él, Roy Mustang estuviera encerrado en su oficina con una mujer no es que no fuera una posibilidad pero sinceramente hubiera preferido que estuviera más ´crecidita´ aunque en el estricto significado de la palabra esa 'personita' era una mujer, pero definitivamente no tenía nada que ver la anatomía de la pequeña con sus gustos quisquillosamente adquiridos en el tiempo: cintura breve, cabello largo, buenas curvas y mirada dulce. Resoplo con fuerza empezando a sentir un verdadero sentimiento de ira hacía su subordinado "juro que te voy a matar Havoc" susurró "lo juro" sacudió la cabeza, viro los ojos molesto consigo mismo y retomo su labor.

El reloj marco las 7 de la tarde, hora de la salida y de Jean ni sus luces "ahora que voy a hacer" se preguntó "no puedo dejarte aquí" y tras darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, incluso la idea de dejarle la niña a Hughes apareció en su mente, a él le fascinaban los niños pero para su desgracia no pudo localizarlo "maldito Hughes" susurro al teléfono después de la quinta llamada que le hacía y no le quedó más remedio que llevarla a su casa, ya después vería que haría con ella. Así que ambos salieron, deseando aún que hubiera alguien en el Cuartel que lo pudiera ayudar. Pero nada, el lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma, debería levantar una queja ante el Fürher por incompetencia de los soldados, pero no era un desalmado porque de alguna manera él hacía lo mismo.

Llegó a su casa y dejo sus llaves en la mesa de la entrada, su departamento era muy modesto y sencillo, no era muy fanático de los lujos y además no tenía tiempo para cuidarlos. Un par de sillones una mesita central, un buró con una lámpara de noche encima era su sala. Aventó la chaqueta en uno de los sillones se estiró, luego fue al refrigerador por un poco de agua fría y se sentó… había demasiado silencio, eso era lo que le molestaba de llegar a su casa, siempre su hogar había sido un verdadero circo lleno de música, risas y pláticas de gente ebria y de niño eso siempre le había molestado por esa razón trataba de estar fuera cuando la noche hacía gala de su presencia. Pero cuando empezó a vivir solo se dio cuenta que era precisamente todo ello lo que le daba cierto toque de vida a su existencia y empezó a extrañarlo sobremanera, tal vez por eso comenzó a añorar la compañía nocturna… demasiado silencio… silencio… eso sólo significaba que estaba solo "demonios" dijo dejando caer el vaso con agua que se hizo añicos al hacer contacto con el suelo.

Busco por toda la casa, debajo de los sillones, en todos lados "haber Roy cálmate… solo perdiste una niña de 8 años en esta ciudad tan grande y… cálmate, cálmate, cálmate no empieces a imaginar cosas" trato de tranquilizarse pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la oscuridad iba en aumento y él se encontraba más preocupado que nunca.

Por fin tras un par de horas decidió ir a buscarla, era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberla perdido en algún lugar. Cerró la puerta de entrada y cuando estaba decidido a echarse a correr un oficial lo llamó, iba a decirle que no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de las cosas de la oficina pero al voltearse vio al soldado con la niña y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

"estaba sola en el Cuartel y dijo que quería verlo… si usted quiere yo…"

"no, déjalo así, está bien yo me encargo, gracias" el militar se alejó extrañado dando un saludo militar. Ambos entraron "¿dónde estabas?" preguntó Roy un poco molesto

"hasta hace poquito contigo antes de que salieras y me dejaras" recriminó la pequeña con una mirada de furia que hizo estremecer al Comandante

"lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a cuidar niños" reclamó Roy aún más molesto y con ironía en la voz

"¡pues acostúmbrate!" le gritó y Mustang se sintió ofendido, una niña no tenía por qué darle órdenes

"pues no quiero" desafío como un niño

Ella solo le saco la lengua y se volteó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca "enana" gruño con un tic en el ojo

"Cuando sea alta tú serás el enano" ella lo señalo enfureciendo más a Mustang y luego siguió su camino

"La meteré en una caja y la mandaré a Briggs" pensó el militar mientras preparaba un café.

Ella estaba en su sillón favorito muy bien acomodada mirando el techo, él se aclaró la garganta pero ella lo ignoró y no le quedó más remedio que ir al otro. Miraba el periódico muy entretenido mientras sorbía de su café de vez en cuando

"¿Tu eres Roy Mustrang?" pregunto con aire inocente y con cierta curiosidad

"emmm supongo… al menos que sea un clon" contesto con tono sarcástico arrepintiéndose después porque seguramente una niña de su edad no entendería su actitud… la ira ya se le había pasado y deseaba aliviar un poco la tensión que se había suscitado en el ambiente, aunque sinceramente no era un experto en niños, eso se lo dejaba a Hughes, quien por cierto aún no daba señales de vida y empezaba a sospechar que era intencional que no lo pudiera localizar, volvió a maldecirlo mentalmente. Se volvió de nuevo a ese incomodo silencio, la niña se levantó y lo observo de pies a cabeza como si fuera un rompecabezas y deseara poner cada pieza en su lugar, se detuvo en sus ojos y se sintió cohibido ante esa mirada curiosa "¿y de dónde vienes?" no fue lo más inteligente que s ele ocurrió pero fue lo único que llego a su mente en ese momento

"vine a buscar a mi papá"

"ah entiendo, entonces viniste a buscarme porque quieres que te ayude" respiro aliviado, seguramente su fama había legado al lugar de donde venía, ella solo sonrió con inocencia "y dime ¿Cómo es él?" le dio curiosidad

"es alto y tiene el cabello como tú"

"mmm bueno hay muchos en Amestris con ese color de cabello"

"y los ojitos como tú"

"si he visto algunos con esas particularidades aunque mis ojos son muy rasgados y azules pero tienen a confundirse con el negro ¿qué otra cosa te dijeron?"

"Qué es tan lindo como tú"

"eso si lo dudo, aunque si fuera cierto sería un clon mío prácticamente" dijo con un poco de sarcasmo "pero dime ¿cómo se llama tu papá?"

"Roy Mustrang" el Comandante había quedado petrificado y ella sonreía encantadoramente

"¿y-yo? ¡¿Yo soy tu papá?! Pe-pero eso no puede ser" dijo agitado tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto

"tú eres mi papi Roy" luego sonrió mientras le daba un abrazó "¡Papá!" grito con euforia la niña, Roy sintió un aire tibio recorrer su cuerpo, tibio por la calidez del abrazo, quizá eso era lo que estaba deseando recibir esa mañana mientras reflexionaba sobre su vida… pero helado también porque… no era verdad… tenía que ser una broma…

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" se escuchó por toda la manzana, era un grito de terror ¿Roy Mustang con hijos? Era simplemente una estupidez no podía ser, el terror se reflejó en su cara mientras la pequeña lo veía intrigada "a ver… ¿Por qué dices que soy tu padre? Explícate" trato de conservar la serenidad en su rostro

"porque mi mami me dijo que eras mi papi, cabello y ojitos oscuros, lindo y mujeriego, aunque no sé qué es…. ¿Qué es mujeriego?"

"este… emmm…. Pues luego lo comprenderás" dijo confundido y un tanto avergonzado

¡Cielos! Era una pesadilla, sabía que tal vez podía pasar pero no, era imposible, aunque existía la posibilidad de que fuera verdad, sobre todo en sus primeros años de... de eso... ahogo un grito en su garganta, volvía al pánico pero no podía perder el control, volvió a respirar profundamente tratando de recordar sus 'travesuras' pasadas, cada chica con la que la posibilidad se hacía real y vio por primera vez bien a la niña, sus ojos eran de un azul "extraño" por así decirlo, muy peculiar pero no por eso dejaban de ser hermosos, piel un poco pálida contrastadas con unas rosadas mejillas, cabello largo, oscuro y ondulado con una pequeña silueta que le hacían verse muy dulce… era preciosa como una muñequita, no, más hermosa que una muñequita prometiendo que se convertiría en una mujer de una belleza extraordinaria…

"¿Dónde me puedo quedar?" dijo la niña sacándolo de sus pensamientos

"¿Qué? Piensas quedarte"

"si" dijo alegremente con un ligero brillo en sus ojos

"Pero no puedes, es… es que… NOOOO… además ¿Qué haré yo con una niña?"

"cuidarme, eso hacen los papis"

"pero… ¿y tú mamá?

"Ella está en el cielo"

"lo-lo lamento no quería…" se sintió como el peor de los imbéciles

"por eso debes cuidarme"

No pudo contestar nada más después de esto, la llevo a un cuarto de huéspedes que tenía junto al suyo, aunque en realidad muy pocas veces era ocupado. Espero a que se durmiera y acto seguido bajo a la sala. Algo le decía que no podría dormir esa noche.

Se levantó a la hora que consideró conveniente. Ella seguía dormida y no tuvo corazón para despertarla. Busco las pertenencias de la niña encontrando un par de monedas, unos cuantos dulces, una barra de chocolate hasta la mitad, unos crayones dejó todo en su lugar y suspiró por no encontrar lo que deseaba "un vestido" por suerte era un alquimista y podría transmutar algo al menos tenía un poco de conocimiento en todo, nunca sabias cuando podrías utilizarlo.

Un sencillo vestido color rosa, después de todo el rosa era el color de las niñas. Llevo su creación hasta su cuarto y se alegró de que ella ya estuviera despierta, la cargo y la llevo hasta el baño, ahí le quito la ropa, se sonrojo ante esto, era una niña… un niño hubiera sido más fácil. La metió a la regadera mientras aplicaba shampoo a su largo cabello

"me arden los ojos" se quejó tallándose los mismos

"no te muevas" dijo al ver que era mucho más difícil con su incontrolable movimiento

"pero me arden" seguía quejándose

"pero…" alargo la palabra

"¿ya?" dijo con desesperación

"no, tengo que tallarte la espalda y… otro lugares… ¿te sabes bañar sola?"

"no" contesto y Roy sintió que el mundo se le venía encima no iba definitivamente a… no… no podía…

Tras un intento de bañarla la cambió con su cara más roja que el mismo tomate y procedió a desenredarle su largo cabello y en esta tarea tardó más de una hora porque se quejaba de que la lastimaba "¿Por qué no eres un niño?" se repetía constantemente.

"yo… emmm tengo que ir a trabajar" dijo de la nada desviando la mirada

"¿puedo ir contigo?" pregunto la pequeña con una mirada de extrema ternura

"¡NO! No se permiten niños" sorbió un poco del café que se había preparado esa mañana

"pero es que me quedare solita" se quejó parándose en la silla en afán de quedar a la altura de Roy aunque él estuviera aún sentado. Se quedó pensando que era verdad, eso sí sería realmente horrible de su parte, además ¿quién se iba a enterar? Y si alguien quería darle problemas, una simple amenaza de "combustión instantánea" podría resolverlo

"está bien, vamos"

Salieron ambos de la casa, ella tomo de la mano mientras saltaba alegremente por la calle. Era un gesto lindo, si lindo y le gustaba, era como si ese vacío del día anterior desapareciera y no hizo más que sonreír, pero luego se reprimió ese sentimiento cambiando esa cara relajada por una de total frustración, incomodidad y enojo. La gente los veía pasar y emitían miradas de intriga seguidas de murmullos, eso lo hacía enfurecer más ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas?, luego imagino el Cuartel… ¿Roy Mustang con una niña? Palideció al imaginarse la cara de sus subordinados ¿Cómo demonios les iba a explicar que ante su puerta apareció una niña que decía ser su hija? Pero… un momento… ¿Por qué les tenía que dar explicaciones? Alentó el pasó

"quizá si digo que estoy enfermo…." dijo pensativo

"estarías mintiendo" contesto la niña "¿no te dijeron que mentir era malo?"

"emmm pero bueno… en ocasiones es bueno mentir" dijo tratando de justificarse

"¿mentiritas blancas?" pregunto con cierta duda

"si…" sonrió ante esta última frase

Se paró en seco ante el monumental edificio. Nunca lo había visto tan alto, tan grande, tan majestuoso o más bien él nunca se había sentido tan pequeño. Volvió a suspirar fuertemente mientras la pequeña imitaba su gesto, subió las escaleras y sucedió, sintió las miradas inquisidoras de todo aquel que lo veía, los hubiera convertido en cenizas si esa niña no hubiera estado a su lado, aún era pequeña para tanta violencia aunque bien que se lo merecían esos militares.

El Cuartel el cual se mantenía tan vació como el día anterior, esa era la semana de "juego de Póker" en casa del Fürher y todos los altos mandos estaban todo el santo día en casa de Generalísimo y por eso mismo esa semana todos estaban haciendo lo que querían menos él porque su Sargento Riza Hawkeye se lo impedía. Sintió el camino eterno hasta su oficina entro después de la niña y le indico que se sentará en el sillón, ella lo hizo, mientras él se sentaba en el escritorio y empezaba a revisar la pila de papeles que había encima de él, por primera vez deseaba trabajar

"¿Qué son?" se topó con la misma miradita curiosa

"papeles" dijo sin ahondar en el asunto

"ya lo sé"

"¿entonces para que preguntas?"

"pues porque quiero saber de qué son"

"¿pues de que están hechos los papeles?"

"¿pero que tienen?"

"letras"

"¿qué dicen?"

"cosas"

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

"una oficina"

"¿de qué?"

"de…"

"y basta"

"¿Cómo que ya basta? ¿Quién está preguntando? primero vienes aquí y me preguntas y luego me dejas con la palabra en la boca, ¿de qué se trata?"

"que no me quieres contar"

"¿Qué quieres que te cuente?"

"en que trabajas, cuanto ganas, que haces en tus ratos libres, que es un mujeriego…"

"¿es un interrogatorio?"

"bueno, si voy a vivir contigo necesito saberlo"

"¿Quién dijo que te ibas a quedar conmigo?" vio sus ojitos humedecerse, no quería que llorara pero lo estaba sacando de quicio "bueno… es difícil entiéndelo" menciono con la mirada baja, entonces recordó algo, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco un paleta que le había dado su conquista de la 'dulcería', le brillaron los ojitos mientras tomaba el dulce y se sentaba en el sillón, era realmente fácil contentar a un niño… "niño"…. "niña" de nuevo esa palabra sonaba como eco en su cabeza "Roy tienes una hija" le dijo su conciencia "tu deber es cuidarla" se sentía tan impotente ¿Por qué no había una pistola cerca? Entro de nuevo en pánico, sus manos empezaron a temblar, entonces abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba su salvación con su cabello dorado y sus ojos color cobre ahí estaba su Sargento

"no es lo que piensas…. Aunque en realidad no sé qué piensas" se apresuró a decir, pero Hawkeye lo ignoró completamente y salió dejándolo atónito "¿qué le pasa?"

.::°°::.

"Así que esa niña es la hija del Comandante" dijo Breda con desgano

"si, es un desalmado, tantos años descuidando a su hija y ella tuvo que venir a buscarlo y ahora se sorprende diciendo que no sabe nada… desgraciado" Havoc anunció, una cosa era que le quitará sus novias y otra muy diferente en ser un irresponsable de sus acciones y dejara en el abandono absoluto a su 'chistecito'

"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Jean?" comentó Riza no muy convencida de lo que decía el militar

"Si, yo mismo lo escuche, ella es la hija del 'Gran Alquimista de la Llama" dijo con sarcasmo "El ser más perfecto de la creación"

Pero a Riza aún le costaba creerlo. Tuvo que volver a entra a la oficina que todos evitaban como si contuviera la peste. Roy se tomaba la cabeza y tenía una cara terrible, unas enormes ojeras y ojos adormilados "¿Se siente bien?" preguntó con preocupación

"Dime Riza…" se sorprendió casi nunca la llamaba por su nombre "¿Qué harías si un día llegan a tu puerta un niño que dice que es tu hijo?"

_Continuará..._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
